


荣耀屯二三事（8）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（8）

小叔子苏沐橙回来的点比预想中的还要早点，叶寡妇匆匆忙忙提着篮头的从蓝雨饭馆赶回来就已经四点半了，五点多钟还在灶间里里外外的忙活，又是切菜又是下锅，连个澡都来不及洗，裤裆里黏糊糊的，一吹风凉飕飕，非常不好受。

“嫂嫂忙吗，要不我来打个下手？”小叔子刚拿起一根茄子，就被嫂子抢过，强行按回炕上。

“沐橙你坐着就好，嫂子一人忙得过来。”

小叔子心中疑惑但并不表露，不知是不是他想多了，总觉得今天的嫂子格外疲惫，方才凑得近了还闻到一股子骚味。

想着他又摸了摸坐着的草席，是新的，旧的那块正晾在门口吹风，一起晾着的还有其他裤头，有一条他从未见过，看纹路也不是他的。

家里是不是来客人了？

吃饭的时候他笑着问嫂子，而嫂子咬着筷子含糊其辞，一副心虚的模样。

小叔子心中怀疑更甚。

吃完饭，嫂子就去洗澡了，小叔子收拾好碗筷便开始四处查看，这不找还好，一找就翻出不少东西来。

冬天的被褥里面夹了一只袜子，衣柜下找到了一枚崩开的纽扣，水缸后边掉了一个烟袋，这些还不算方才他挪开炕桌的时候还摸到一手黏糊的液体……

苏沐橙垂下眼帘，不动声色的推开了灶间的门。

嫂子这会洗完了澡正从塑料澡盆里站起来，正在擦身，曼妙的胴体前凸后翘，屁股上那一枚圆章格外醒目。

“沐，沐橙，你怎么进……唔！”

叶寡妇还没反应就被小叔子拽出灶间摔在了炕席上，炕是砖头磊的生硬得很，一下就把他摔懵了。

苏沐橙站在炕边冷冷的看着他，他的目光就已经说明了一切。

叶寡妇又是心慌又是懊悔，但说什么都晚了，想来小叔子已经发现他和别的男人在家乱搞了。

“沐橙，你听嫂子解释……”叶寡妇揪紧了胸前的毛巾，头别在一边不敢去看他。

小叔子上手就把他手里拽着的毛巾扯开了，这下解释都没法解释了，奶头上俩金耳环做不得假。

叶寡妇羞愧难当，当初他和沐橙他哥青梅竹马，结婚后也是恩爱有加，结果沐秋才走了没多久他就耐不住寂寞和野汉子翻云覆雨，着实风骚淫荡。

小叔子动怒也是人之常情，是他对不起他哥。

闭上眼本是听候小叔子处罚，却不料唇上一软，睁开眼就看见那面容酷似沐秋的小叔子正覆在他身上亲他，浅尝即止，叔嫂二人双目相对，忽然生出点暧昧的意思来。

“沐橙……你怎么……”叶寡妇都懵了。

苏沐橙坐起来，将嫂子拉进怀里，抱着叹了口气：

“哥哥他都走了三年多了，他走那会我还是个半大孩子，都靠嫂嫂起早贪黑的忙活才撑起这个家，现在我又怎么能怪嫂嫂。”

是他粗心，忘了独守空巢的嫂子也是会寂寞的，才会被那些野男人钻了空。

不过没事了，他已经长大了，会代替哥哥好好照顾嫂子，好好延续苏家的香火。

“既然哥哥走了，嫂嫂在家又寂寞，那嫂嫂就把我当成哥哥用吧。”苏沐橙亲了亲嫂子的手指头尖，认真的说道。

“那怎么行，沐橙以后还要娶媳妇的。”叶寡妇羞红了脸，其他野男人就算了，沐橙可是他的小叔子，这般行乱伦之事要遭天谴的。

“等我读完大学有了体面工作，我就带着嫂子去城里住，那儿谁也不认识我俩。”

仿佛是真的被小叔子说动了，叶寡妇扭扭捏捏的点了点头，肥水不流外人田，栽在小叔子手上也总比野男人强多了。

“那……嫂子我们……”苏沐橙凑近了亲了亲他的脖颈，两只手已经开始没大没小的作乱。

“沐橙……先别……下面……下面还塞着东西……”说完这话叶寡妇脸红的和煮熟的虾子似的，也没见他在别的男人面前那么矜持。

苏沐橙掰开嫂子的腿根，惊讶的发现嫂子的两个穴里竟然‘长’出两小簇嫩绿的萝卜缨子。

是谁干的？！

叶寡妇支支吾吾的说是开饭馆的老魏头塞的，说只要能塞一晚上，那以后苏家的菜他都包了。

苏沐橙都气笑了，老魏头是吧，看他明早不抄家伙废了这老东西。

“沐橙，别……脏……”

叶寡妇看见小叔子低头咬住一簇露在外边的萝卜缨子，一用力就把堵在里面的小球似的樱桃萝卜啵的一声拔了出来，骚穴没了塞子，里头灌得满满当当的子孙液涓涓的淌了出来，这可是三个人的量，三龙入洞终究是没成，但作为大鸡巴来过的证明，每个人都在两个穴里射了一发。

好在他知道自己的身子怀不了，不然早三年就被搞大了肚子。

他听见小叔子冷哼了一声，然后俯下身来将嘴里还带着骚水的樱桃萝卜喂给他，让他好好含着，不许咬碎了。

大鸡巴挺进来的那一刻，叶寡妇心想沐橙果然还是生了气了。

“嫂嫂的穴真紧水真多，奶子也又白又大摸起来真舒服，难怪哥哥这么喜欢干你。”苏沐橙抬起嫂子一条腿扛枪似的扛在肩上，龟头对准骚心啪啪啪的猛干，每一记都是撞得又凶又狠，射在里头的精水被硕大的蘑菇头尽数刮了出来。

“呜呜……呜呜呜……！！！”

叶寡妇不一会就被小叔子勇猛的大鸡巴肏成了一滩春水，却苦于说不出话只能流着泪呜咽，虽然是兄弟，但被哥哥干和被弟弟干逼是完全不同的味道，不如说叔嫂乱伦偷情的刺激感已经远远超过了和丈夫交媾的快感。

他腰下垫了一个枕头，链接的部位透过奶子正好看的清清楚楚，他在被沐橙操穴，在被自小疼爱的小叔子按在沐秋磊的炕床上干的哭爹喊娘，而小叔子还在逼问是哥哥的鸡巴大还是他的鸡巴大。

简直羞得他无地自容。

“爽吗，那以后嫂嫂的穴和奶子就只能给我操给我玩可以吗？”苏沐橙趁热打铁。

叶寡妇赌气别过头，又被人掰正强吻了下去，咬断了缨子的樱桃萝卜圆滚滚的在叔嫂二人口中来回滚，然后又被狠狠咬碎各自吞了下去……

夜还很长。


End file.
